Change of Heart
by granger23
Summary: One-Shot. It is after the war and Hermione is dealing with death and heart break, but she is also learning how to love the one person you never thought possible. DMHG


**_Author's Notes- I know that many of you are wondering why i haven't updated my other story. Well as i was searching to make the perfect chapter i suddenly came up with this idea for a One-Shot. My muse works in odd ways. anyways, i promise to update my other story soon. until then enjoy this and please please please review._**

It's been years since the war was over. There was peace throughout the wizarding world. Hermione Granger was 20 years old. She lived in her parents' old house that was placed in a small neighborhood in London. Tonight was the anniversary of her parents' death as well as the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. Yes, Hermione's parents were killed in the war. They were killed by non other than Voldemort himself. She could remember the event so easily and it still brought tears to her eyes.  
  
**·The Night of the War  
**  
_Hermione stood among all the dead bodies. She could taste the death that surrounded her as she gasped for breath. She was searching for Harry and Ron praying to God that neither of them were hurt.  
  
She spotted Ron quickly on the ground. His flaming red hair had dried blood in it and his face was much worse. Hermione ran to him frightened and worried that he might die.  
  
She knelt beside him and tried to sit him up. Once her head was in her lap she began to magically heal his wounds.  
  
"Ron, everything will be okay. We will win this war. Just don't leave me now! Hang in there." She began to cry. There was too much death and she could no longer hold in her tears.  
  
When Ron's wounds were all healed he sat up on his own gasping something to Hermione, but she couldn't understand.  
  
"What? Ron, speak clearly. I can't understand you." Hermione said worried about the freaked out look on his face.  
  
"They came when they found out that you were here." He gasped.  
  
"Who Ron? Who came?" Hermione asked urgently.  
  
"You're parents! They somehow found out where you were and came for you. He'll kill them if you don't hurry! GO SAVE THEM!" Ron yelled before he finally passed out.  
  
Hermione looked up fear beyond all fear creeping into her veins. She placed Ron gently on the ground before running to search for her parents. She soon found them in a state that she couldn't believe.  
  
They were standing in front of Voldemort seeming to be frozen in place. Harry was fighting another death eater, obviously trying to get to them. Hermione stood still in shock not knowing what to do. She couldn't make her feet move. It wasn't until she saw Voldemort perform the Crucatus curse on her mother that she moved towards them in a brave run.  
"STOP! STOP HURTING THEM!" she yelled as she finally reached them with her wand drawn and pointing at Voldemort.  
  
She was greeted, however, with Voldemort's high-pitched cruel laugh.  
  
"Look what we have here. The family together...for the last time." He said with cruel happiness. He pointed his wand at Hermione and said an odd spell. The next thing she knew was she was frozen in place facing Voldemort and her parents. The only thing she could move was her eyes and her mouth. Everything else was like ice.  
  
Voldemort walked up to her and moved the hair away from her ear and whispered; "Now you get to see their deaths."  
  
He walked back to her parents and pointed his wand at her father.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled.  
  
There was a giant flash of green light before Hermione saw her father lying on the ground dead.  
  
"NO! NO!" Hermione cried as she tried to run forward. Her feet wouldn't move.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at her mother now with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He screeched.  
  
Again, there was a flash of green light and she saw both of her parents lying on the ground. The sparkle that was once there was replaced with death in their eyes and Hermione's were clouded with tears_.  
  
· ****_**Present**  
_  
Hermione sat in her living room staring into the fire. She hadn't been able to sleep for the past few nights now. Not because she wasn't tired, but because of the nightmares that wouldn't leave her alone. Visions of her dead parents haunted her. She felt the back of her eyes sting as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"You're a bloody Gryffindor! You're supposed to be brave." She told herself as a small tear ran down her cheek.  
  
She took a deep breath, stood up, and walked into the kitchen. She stood over the sink and looked out the window. A big storm was going on outside. Thunder and lightning plagued the sky as rain and wind crashed down hard.  
  
Hermione looked up at the clock. It was 11:30 at night. She sighed and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass cup. She walked back to the sink and filled it with water. Just as she put the cup to her lips a loud boom of thunder came and her entire house disappeared into an inky blackness.  
  
"Great. Just what I need. The power to be out when my wand is still in the living room."  
  
She turned around and faced the small light that came from the fireplace that she left ablaze in the living room.  
  
She began to head towards it when she heard a loud crack from inside the kitchen. She was so surprised that her cup slipped from her hands and shattered on the tiled floor.  
  
"Damn it!" she yelled as she felt herself step on a small piece of glass.  
  
"Language Granger. We can't have you cursing now can we?" said a silky voice from behind her. Hermione stood up suddenly but as soon as she did she felt her head ram into someone's and soon she found herself on the ground with something heavy on top of her.  
  
"Lumos." Said the silky voice above her and soon she gasped in surprise.  
  
Draco Malfoy was lying on top of her with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"Well hello, Granger. I knew I'd be seeing you but I didn't expect you to pull me on top of you. Didn't know you missed me so much since Hogwarts." He said as he stood up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she got up as well.  
  
"Why else would I be here? Dumbledore sent me." He said calmly as he repaired the broken cup with his wand and set the cup on the counter.  
  
Malfoy had been working for Dumbledore ever since he saved his life the same night as Voldemort's fall. Malfoy's dad was about to kill Draco because he found out that Draco wasn't on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore attacked Lucius from behind and saved Draco's life. Draco had been in Dumbledore's debt ever since.  
  
Hermione stared at him oddly before saying, "Well you can tell Dumbledore that I'm fine."  
  
She then walked past Malfoy to the living room where she sat on the couch by the fire. Malfoy followed her and sat on the other side of the couch. Hermione stared at him in disbelief before saying anything.  
  
"You know that I am fine. You can leave. I know this is the last place that you want to be."  
  
"Can't my precious muggle-born. I'm ordered to stay here until morning." He said not even bothering to look at her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and gazed back into the fire. Soon she was caught up in her thoughts again that she forgot Malfoy was in the same room as her. The screams that came from her mother as Voldemort placed the Cruciatus curse on her stood out vividly in her mind, as did the looks on their faces and in their eyes.  
  
Voldemort's high cruel laugh rang in her ears and without even realizing it; tears began to roll down her face.  
  
Malfoy looked at Hermione and what he saw surprised him. She was sitting so still and she looked lost as tears began to spill from her eyes.  
  
"Granger?" he asked  
  
No answer.  
  
"Granger?" he asked a bit louder.  
  
Complete silence.  
  
He moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked softly.  
  
This seemed to bring her back to reality. She turned to him with a small look of surprise in her water filled eyes.  
  
'What?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Malfoy asked sincerely.  
  
Hermione quickly wiped her tears and stood up.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" she asked.  
  
Malfoy sighed and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Sure. A butterbeer will be fine." He said.  
  
Hermione took her wand off of the table beside the couch and walked back into the kitchen. She returned with a hot butterbeer and another bottle in hand. Malfoy, however, didn't see the label on the other bottle. He took the butterbeer gratefully and placed it to his lips as Hermione sat back down.  
  
"If the power is out how did you get the butterbeer to be hot?" he asked not even looking at her.  
  
"The wonders of being a witch, Malfoy. I used magic." She replied softly.  
  
Malfoy chuckled a bit and looked over at her. He saw her drinking from a tall bottle and then coughing when she swallowed the liquid.  
  
'What are you drinking, Granger?" he asked taking the bottle from her. When she tried to take it back he held it out of her reach as he read the label.  
  
"Firewhisky? You're drinking Firewhisky?" he asked turning to her in disbelief.  
  
"So?" she asked still trying to get the bottle back from him.  
  
"I'm getting rid of this." He said standing up.  
  
"NO! You have no right to take my things!" Hermione yelled standing up as well.  
  
"I'm not going to let you get drunk because you're upset that you're parents are dead, Granger! You're being a child. You're parents aren't the only ones that died that night!" he yelled at her.  
  
Hermione walked up to him and, with as much force as she could get out, she slapped him across the face.  
  
"My parents didn't deserve death! You're parents, on the other hand, chose death when they gave their souls to that monster!" she yelled.  
  
Malfoy, in all his anger, took the Firewhisky bottle and threw it at the wall. Hermione jumped when she heard it shatter but her heart stopped when she felt Malfoy grab her wrists and force her onto the couch in utter hatred. He towered over her scared form, his face inches from hers.  
  
"I'm not proud of my family's decisions but I most certainly won't tolerate you throwing it my face! Just because they made a bad choice doesn't mean that I didn't care about them! You're not the only one who lost family that night, Granger!" He growled as he stared into her tear filled eyes.

She was looking at him with fear. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to cross him. She cursed herself for being so weak as to allow him to push her around. She felt angry at her weakness, angry at that tears that wet her face, angry at what she had become.

She stood up suddenly and pushed Malfoy out of her way. She was about to leave to her bedroom when she heard his voice again.

"Where the hall are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to bed, Malfoy." She replied sadly.

"I'm supposed to be here all night, Granger. Where do I sleep." He asked angrily.

Hermione turned around to face him. He saw sadness, anger, and hurt in her eyes. He began to feel guilt creep into his veins. Hermione pointed to the couch.

"There is the couch, and over there is a blanket. USE THEM!" she said in a voice unlike her own.

She then turned around and went upstairs to what was once her parent's bedroom. It still had a king sized bed and there were still pictures all around of her and her parents. But now the room seemed to hold some sort of emptiness, something was missing. It was once in this room but it was now gone and it made the room seem barren and cold.

Hermione pointed her want at the small fireplace in the room and set it ablaze. Light danced across the room in a silent ballet as she got under the covers of the bed. There was so much room. Three more people could get in along with her.

Hermione leaned her head back on the pillow and almost instantly felt sleep attacking her. But she was too scared to close her eyes. She was scared of the nightmares that would find their way into her mind. She was scared of seeing her parent's death go on instant replay.

She stared at the ceiling. Her eyes were going out of focus and her eyelids grew heavy. Soon she was asleep and instantly came the nightmares.

_Green light filled the surroundings. Death filled the air and her parent's dead bodies was the only thing in focus. Their eyes were no longer filled with happiness. Her heart beat in fear as she tried to run to them but found herself unable to move. _

"NO!" Hermione screamed as she bolted up in bed.

Hermione looked around her room and realized it was a dream. She got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered. She shook her head in sadness.

"I need to get some air." She said.

She went back into her bedroom and got dressed. She put on her shoes and cloak and made her way downstairs.

She was about to open the door when she stopped. She walked back to the living room and saw Malfoy asleep on the couch. His hair fell into his eyes. One arm lay lightly across his stomach while the other had been hanging off the side of the couch. The blanket she told him to use was lying on the floor.

A small smile played over Hermione's lips. She walked up to the side of the couch and picked up the blanket. She placed it back over Malfoy. She moved her hands to the hair in his eyes. She moved it out of his eyes, a smile still on her face.

The firelight danced over his face and outlined his features. He looked glorious. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry about before. I over reacted. I'm sorry about your parents." She whispered not caring that he couldn't hear her. This way it was easier to apologize.

She looked behind her and at the mantle above the fireplace. She walked over to it and saw all the pictures of her and her parents. She ran her fingers over the frames and smiled sadly.

"You miss them, don't you?" said a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around in surprise and saw Malfoy sitting up on the couch. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

He only nodded to her in understanding.

"I looked at those pictures after you left."

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say in reply.

Malfoy stood up and walked over to her.

"My favorite is this one. It's a birthday party if I'm not mistaken." He said picking up the picture of Hermione's 10th birthday party.

Hermione looked at him in surprise and said," That was my mum's favorite too."

"I can see why. You were cute when you were little, Granger." He said putting the picture back and returning to the couch.

Hermione stood where she was staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry about before." She said finally.

"I know you are. I was awake when you were telling me before." He said looking into her eyes.

Hermione nodded. She was too tired to protest to him faking being asleep.

"You look tired. Come here and sit down." He said patting the cushion next to him.

Hermione obeyed and sat next to him. When she did she almost jumped up in surprise when he put his arm around her.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered," I apologize, as well, about before."

Hermione nodded. She felt the warmth of his hand going up and down her arm.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked.

He looked down at her and smiled a bit.

"You deserve it." He said simply.

Hermione knew that that wasn't the real reason but she let it go.

"I know what will make you feel better." Malfoy said suddenly.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at the coffee table. He said a few well-chosen words and a plate appeared filled with strawberries and in the middle of it was a fancy glass bowl filled with whipped cream.

Hermione laughed a little and leaned forward to take a strawberry. She dipped it in the whipped cream and ate it happily.

"Do you like it?" Malfoy asked taking one for himself.

"Yes, I do. You were right. I feel better already." She said finishing the one and taking another one.

He laughed and sat back on the couch looking at her in a way she never saw him look at her before. She couldn't be sure what it was, no one ever looked at her like that before.

She shrugged and laughed a little leaning back on the couch next to him. Suddenly he said with a laugh, "You've got some whipped cream on your cheek."

"Where?" she asked him touching her face.

"Right here." Said Malfoy touching the place on his own face. Hermione followed suit but she was still far off.

"Allow me." Malfoy said.

What happened next was unexpected. He did it without thinking. He leaned forward and licked the whipped cream off of her cheek with his tongue. He pulled away only inches from her face. Hermione looked into his eyes seeing an odd look in them.

Then slowly he leaned his lips to hers. He kissed her gently but when she opened her mouth he deepened it. He slid his tongue in and tasted her with distinct passion. He leaned her back on the couch and began to trace her jaw line with kisses.

"Please." He whispered when his lips reached her ear.

Hermione felt her heart begin to beat wildly in her chest. She should be saying no but when she felt herself nodding against him she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself. He kissed under her ear and down her neck. She heard herself moan against him. Their lips met again and he moved his hands to her waist. She buried her hands in his hair and kissed him back fiercely. He began to take off her cloak and put his hands up her shirt.

Her breath caught in her throat and he kissed her collarbone and began to undo her shirt. Her hands went to the buckle of his belt and she began to undo his pants.

"Where. Is. You're. Bedroom." He asked between kisses.

"Upstairs. The. First. Door on. The left." She replied breathlessly.

She gasped when she felt him pick her up not taking his mouth away from hers. He walked her up the stairs slowly still keeping their kisses alive.

Her reached the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He kissed up and down her neck as his pants slipped to the ground. He removed her shirt and kissed down her chest and on her stomach. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

Soon they were under the covers kissing and exploring each other. Suddenly Malfoy pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione. I have since seventh year." He whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I love you." He repeated.

"You do?"

"Yes."

Hermione kissed his lips passionately and then whispered in his ear.

"Then stay."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't leave. Stay with me." She said as she began to kiss up and down his neck.

"What about Potter and Weasly? What would they say?" he asked chuckling a bit.

"I don't care. Just stay." She said into his neck.

"Okay." He said.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms. And that night was the first night in a long time that Hermione had no nightmares. That night she fell in love with her childhood enemy. That night was the first night she was actually happy in what seemed like years.

**_Author's Notes- I am in desperate need of a beta reader. please i need help with stuff like this so if anyone is interested. lol. again i ask that you please review and i hope you enjoyed this one-shot._**


End file.
